Baby Mine
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: One-shot of England and little America based off of the song, "Baby Mine." More of a "comfort" setting in the genre than a dual side. Humanized names used. Rated K for basically nothing mature in the fanfic.


A/N ~ Just a cute little one-shot between Arthur (England) and little Alfred ([colonial] America)... Came up with it while listening to "Baby Mine" (the pop version). It almost made me cry, actually (which usually doesn't happen to writing my own fanfics!)... ;w; I hope you all enjoy though!

--

**Baby Mine**

Like every visit, the time has come for when Arthur had to leave back to his England home, but, like always, as much as he didn't really want to deep down, he had to leave little Alfred behind.

"No! Artie!" the little child clung onto the end of the Brit's jacket, "I don't want you to go and leave me here!"

Arthur turned to face Alfred. He could see the sad tears forming along those glimmering sapphire eyes. If only it were possible, he would really bring the little American with him back to Europe. If only! But he knew he couldn't; he figured it was for the best for him to stay away from European troubles—even if it meant not to be able to have him stay with him all the time.

"Alfred," he said softly, trying to think of a way to explain to the little one.

"No!" Alfred burst out before his guardian could even continue, his grip tightening, "I wanna come with you! Please?"

Arthur simply pouted. "I wish you can come with me, Alfred…" he said, kneeling down to the boy's level, gently patting him on the head, "But it's not that easy."

"Why not?" Alfred sobbed. He simply couldn't see the big picture as Arthur could; all that mattered to him was that he only wanted to be with him, always.

"Life in Europe will just be rough on you, Alfred," the blond gentleman explained, "I don't want to see you struggle there. I only want you safe—here…"

The young American shook his head in disbelief. He refused to believe Arthur's words; he was more determined to be with the other. "I can handle anything!" he boasted, acting like living in Europe would be no problem for him at all, "If all I have is you, then you know that I truly can!"

Arthur paused for a brief moment. Somehow, he was touched by Alfred's words, making it all the more difficult for his departure. "I—I know," he uttered, "And if I had you with me, my life in Europe would be so much easier…" With that, he gave the little blond child a hug.

Little Alfred nuzzled warmly on Arthur's shoulder. "Then take me with you so you can live happier," he cooed.

"But I told you," Arthur explained yet again, hugging him even closer, "I don't want to see you faced with that sort of life. I want the best for you; even if it'll make me miss you." He soon felt his eyes laced with faint tears.

For a while, the two hugged. Alfred then had an idea. "Then stay here with me!" he suggested, his expression giving off a pleading smile, "Then even you won't have to face a terrible life in Europe!" He hoped that Arthur would agree with the plan, then the two of them could live happily together with all the land to themselves—just the two of them.

However, that wasn't the case…

"That would be great, Alfred," Arthur smiled, "If only I could abandon all the stresses of Europe and stay here forever with you…" His face gently nuzzled Alfred's soft cheek. "But if I did," he continued, "Then everything around the world that I've worked so hard for in obtaining that I was in charge of would collapse right before me." It was only after he had said those words when he could sense how heartbroken his dear little Alfred must have felt.

The little boy remained silent for a while, his head tilting downward to hide his face from his favorite person. Arthur eventually got concerned; did what he said _really _affect him more than he had actually intended? Unlike Arthur, Alfred was still too young to understand the concepts of running an empire.

"I guess you really must be busy…" Alfred whispered. Tears were forming along his eyes, soon quietly trailing down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. Of course, he wanted Arthur to be with him, but at the same time, he didn't want him to lose everything precious to him. The debate within him wrenched at his young heart.

Arthur watched the American as he tried to think of something to say. He wanted to make it up to him, somehow. It wasn't easy; he couldn't take the little one with him, and he couldn't stay behind—either way, looking at the trip back to Europe merely appeared more as a hectic chore by the minute rather than the typical trip that he was so used to doing from the other lands he's been to and from before he ever met Alfred in this new land.

He picked up little Alfred, keeping him close to his chest and began humming a soft little tune to comfort the blond little boy. It was all he could think of to help Alfred feel even a little better.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry…"_ Arthur began to sing, gently wiping a tear off of Alfred's cheek, _"Baby mine, dry your eyes…" _Alfred sniffled, snuggling against Arthur's chest. _"Rest your head close to my heart,"_ he continued singing, cuddling his precious child closer, _"Never to part, baby of mine…"_Little Alfred wiped one of his eyes clear of tears, giving a small smile for Arthur.

"_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,"_ Arthur sang, smiling with his emerald eyes glancing down to Alfred's, _"Never a tear, baby of mine…"_ At that moment, Alfred's eyes truly appeared as if they were sparkling and shining just for Arthur. But within moments, the gentleman's lullaby had him yawn softly and fall asleep to the little song.

Arthur didn't mind Alfred drifting to sleep from the song; he continued with his singing. _"From your head down to your toes,"_ he sang, a little softer in his voice as he gently rocked the youngster in his arms, _"You're not much, goodness knows…"_ At that moment, he knew he had this was his one and only chance if he were to go back. It really wasn't easy for him, but he had no choice. _"But you're so precious to me…"_ he continued, trying his best not to have his voice choke up into tears. He calmly placed little Alfred among the grassy plain to nap as the warm sun replaced his own soft embrace. _"Cute as can be,"_ Arthur finished, _"Baby of mine…"_

Before he finally departed the young American, he left a small note next to him:

"I'm sorry to have left you, but I will return to you soon. I promise you. Even if I have an empire to run, it is you that truly means the entire world to me. Be sure to grow big and strong, Alfred.

~ Arthur"

As Arthur sailed back to Europe, never a moment passed by when he took his eyes off the American coast. When he left, it was as if a part of him had stayed behind; a part of him that he felt that he needed and cherished deep within him, and he knew exactly what that part of him was; it was Alfred. And he knew that once he'll return, that part of him will make him feel complete once again—with Alfred.

"_Baby mine…"_ he sang quietly to himself, keeping little Alfred close to his mind until then.

--

A/N ~ As for the note, I don't know why the indents don't seem to work... :'B;;; It would've looked a little better. Sorry... OTL


End file.
